My Darling!
by Lunarfox4554
Summary: Rin and Len have been friends since birth and secretly start to like eachother. Until one day a new student appears by the name of Rinto. Who will be Rin's ideal guy? Rated T for safety. I know suckish summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid even though I wish I did. Curse you fate!**

**Okay this is my first Vocaloid story and it has been bugging me for a while so...I really hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter one: The Intro**

**Len's POV**

I was peacefully sleeping on my bed until I felt something really cold hit my face. What the heck? I sat up only to come face to face with my childhood friend, Rin Kagamine.

"Wake up sleepy head, geez you sleep like a log!" Rin exclaimed as she headed towards the door.

Right let me introduce myself. I'm Len Kagamine and before you say anything, no, Rin is not my sister! Our families are really close so we were together since birth. What's really freaky is that Rin and me were born on the same day, but Rin is older than me by an hour. Frankly, that sucks.

Anyway, I'm 16 years old and have blond hair that's tied into a ponytail. I also have beautiful light blue eyes that make girls fall for me. Before you say anything, I am NOT a playboy or the type of guy that would date any girl down the street.

You see I have a small crush on Rin...

"Hurry up slowpoke or I'll leave without you!"

Okay so make that a huge crush on Rin but what can I do she's just way too adorable.

"I'm going geez!" I yell as I put on my uniform.

The school uniform was a simple white undershirt, black jacket, black pants, and brown school shoes.

I ran downstairs where Rin had peeled half an orange and had a banana in her left hand.

"Here! Now let's hurry up or we'll be late for school!" Rin yelled as she threw my precious banana at me.

I smiled at the wonderful yellow fruit in my hands and headed out the door with Rin.

**Rin's POV**

On the way to school I was eating my delightful orange savoring the taste. Oh I'm Rin Kagamine and I'm 16 years old.

I have short blond hair, white clips that hold up my bangs, a cute white bow, bright blue eyes, and creamy white skin. My school uniform consisted of a sailor like shirt, and a navy blue skirt. Currently, I was headed to school with my childhood friend Len.

I might have a crush on him I'm not really sure yet...

"Hey Rin did you do the math homework?" Len asked after finishing his banana.

"Yeah, why?" I replied snapping out of my daze.

"Well...I forgot to do the homework so can I copy your's?" Len asked as he clapped his hands together as if begging me to say yes. Ah, classic Len I was wondering when he would ask me that.

"-Sigh- You forgot to do your homework again?!" he nodded slowly.

"Here! You should really remember to do your homework, Lenny~" I scolded him. Unlike him, I try to do good in school even though I have a C+ avarage.

"Thank you Rinny! You're a life saver!" Len yelled happily as he copied my homework. He finished copying my homework in just two freaking minutes.

"Hey, lovebirds! Come on or you'll be late for school!" I turned to see Miku and Miki, my two best friends. "Hey you guys!" I waved at them. Then, I realized something...

"We are not lovebirds!" me and Len yelled in unison.

I guess he barely realized that too...

**(Time skip)**

We managed to make it to school just before the bell rang.

"Good to see you guys aren't late for once" Mr. Kiyoteru said.

Some of the classmates snickered as Mr. Kiyoteru told us to take a seat. As soon as Mr. Kiyoteru started the lesson, Len fell asleep. I sighed, he is so hopeless sometimes.

**(Len's POV)**

I was running in a field of bananas! I was eating a banana when suddely a stupid monkey stole the banana.

"Hey you stupid monkey give me back my banana!" I reached out and grabbed something soft.

"You dummy!" I recognized that voice.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at what I was grabbing and it was R-Rin's skirt. I think I'm going to die today.

"Let go of my skirt Len!" Rin yelled, a demonic aura radiating from her.

"I'm so sorry" I yelled as I quickly let go of her skirt.

"Len-Len's a pervert~" Miku sang.

I had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

**I'm sorry if this chapter was suckish. If anyone reads this story please vote if you want Miku to be with Kaito or with Mikuo. Vote in the review section because I have no idea how to make a poll. Oh and about Len's dream I know it was really random.**

**Anyway~, please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Rin-chan, Len-kun please do the disclaimer~**

**Rin and Len: Ok, Lunarfox4554 does not own VOCALOID or any of its singers. Even though she wishes she did!**

**Me: You guys keep saying it like its a good thing! -mopes in corner-**

**Rin and Len: -sweatdropped- Um...On with the story?**

**Chapter two: A typical day at school**

**0-0-0-0**

**Len's POV**

"Len-Len's a pervert~" Miku kept annoying me. I scowled at the annoying tealette.

"Shut up Miku, I didn't mean to grab Rin's skirt okay!" I yelled at her.

"Len, it's not nice to yell, especially to a girl" a voice came from behind me. I turned and saw Mikuo one of my best friends. He had the same teal hair as Miku and bright teal eyes. My eye twitched.

"Shut up Mikuo..." I sighed.

"Mikuo's right Len you shouldn't yell at a girl like that!" the loud mouth Kaito yelled. He had dark blue eyes and dark blue hair.

Okay so let me tell you the story behind them. -ahem- Both Mikuo and Kaito have a thing for Miku, but of course Miku is oblivious to their little rivalry. So far, I think Mikuo's winning Miku's heart.

I also have a feeling Kaito knows this and is giving up on Miku. He has been getting along with this Meiko girl lately. Although, it might be my imagination.

Oh well, I'm just glad I don't have a rival for Rin's heart. Speaking of Rin, I wonder where she ran off to?

**Rin's POV**

Stupid Len! I bet he grabbed my skirt on purpose, that pervert. I sighed and grabbed an orange juice from the vending machine. Today though, there's been a lot of gossip about a new transfer student or something.

I decided to go ask the biggest gossiper, Gumi. I saw her at a lunch table munching on her carrot happily.

"Hey Gumi! I got a question-"

"It's about the transfer student right?" Gumi smiled.

"H-How did you know?" I asked shocked.

"Everyone has been asking me about him lately. Anyway, he won't be coming here until tomorrow from what I've heard. They also say he's really handsome!" Gumi explained happily.

"You better be talking about me, Gumi!" Gumiya exclaimed.

"Maybe~ -giggle-" Gumiya smiled and hugged her from behind.

"Here I got you a plushie!" Gumi looked at the plushie and smiled.

"It's a carrot plushie! Oh Gumiya I love it!" Gumi then gave Gumiya a kiss on his cheek.

I felt really awkward so I decided to leave the two lovebirds in peace. So the transfer student would arrive here tomorrow. I wonder what kind of person he is. I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

I headed towards the classroom since lunch was about to end. I noticed Miku was talking to Mikuo and Kaito. Seriously, when will Miku realize that they have a crush on her! I walked to where Len was sitting and realized he was sleeping. Again!

"Len!" I yelled in his ear. He immediatly shot up and glared at me.

"Oh, I thought it was Miku. Hehehe sorry about earlier Rinny" Len apologized.

"It's okay Len by the way did you hear about th-"

RING!

The school bell rang before I could finish telling Len the news. "Okay class, please take your seats" our math teacher, Mrs. Lily said.

"I'll tell you later Len" I smiled and went to my seat. I swear I thought I saw Len blush just now.

**Len's POV**

I felt my face turn red when Rin smiled at me. This is bad, my crush on her is growing even more. I wonder what she wanted to tell me though.

"Okay, class so in order to solve for 'x' you need to get rid of the 2 by subtracting it from both sides and th-" I tuned out most of what Mrs. Lily was teaching us and fell asleep.

**Time skip**

I was dreaming of banana's again when suddenly the same monkey appeared. Although, this time he started poking my cheek.

"Stop it you stupid monkey!" I yelled at it.

"-ahem- Who's a stupid monkey?" I slowly opened my eyes and saw Teto glaring daggers at me.

"Len what kind of dream were you having?" Rin asked while trying not to giggle.

I looked around and saw that school had ended and yet again I learned absolutely nothing!

"Umm n-nothing, haha" I laughed nervously.

"Then you called me a monkey on purpose huh?" Teto said as she cracked her knuckles.

"No! I was dreaming about a monkey and banana's okay?!" I ended up telling Teto my weird dream.

"Lenny you have the weirdest dreams!" Rin started laughing a lot.

"Shut up Rin..." I mumbled as blood rushed to my face.

"Come on! Miki's waiting at the entrance. Bye Teto!" Rin started dragging me to my locker.

"Bye Rin-Rin!" Teto waved.

I grabbed my stuff and asked Rin if we had any homework. She said no and told me to hurry up.

"What took you guys so long?" Miki asked as we finally made it at the entrance.

"Len here didn't hurry up" Rin pointed in my direction.

"Shut up Rinny~."

"Aww Rin you guys make such a great couple" Miki complimented us.

"Miki we are not dating" Rin sighed.

I looked at Rin and sighed. I wish I could tell her how I feel.

"Whatever you say Rin" Miki smirked.

"So how's your boyfriend, Piko, doing?" It was Rin's turn to smirk.

"Miki's dating Piko? When did that happen?" I joined in.

"W-We are not dating!" Miki started blushing like crazy.

Me and Rin started laughing at Miki's reaction.

"Anyway, Len do you know how to pass the final stage in 'Donkey Kong: Country Returns' **(A/N: I do not own Donkey Kong: Country Returns)** I keep dying because of the stupid tiki!" Rin asked me.

"Uh no I haven't gotten to that level yet..." I was surprised Rin managed to get to that level so fast.

"Wow Rin I've only managed to pass the first stage!" Miki exclaimed impressed at Rin's gaming skills.

"Well Kaito, Mikuo, and Miku came over and helped me pass most of the game while I did my homework" Rin shrugged.

Should have seen that coming...

"Oh here's my house! Bye Rin-Rin! Bye Len-Len!" Miki happily yelled and went into her house.

"Len did you know we-"

"Rin before you say anything...Why wasn't I invited to play Donkey Kong: Country Returns!" I whined.

"It was more like a surprise visit Len" Rin stated bluntly.

"Meanie" I playfully pouted.

Rin giggled and playfully punched me on the arm. I laughed and raced her. We arrived at our houses in about 3 minutes.

"See ya later Rinny~" I smiled as I went into my house.

"Bye Lenny~" Rin smiled back.

Did I forget to mention we're next-door neighbors.

**Rin's POV**

It was 6 pm by the time me and Len arrived home. I ate dinner and went upstairs to play some video games. I decided to play 'Tekken 2' and was close to finishing off my opponent when my phone suddenly vibrated.

**To: Rin**

**From: Miku**

**Rin-chan~ Are you excited to see the new student tomorrow? =3**

I completely forgot to tell Len about the new student! I decided to tell Len tomorrow and answered Miku's text.

**To: Miku**

**From: Rin**

**Yeah! We don't usually have new students transfer into our school. I'm wondering if he's a cool guy or a stuck up jerk.**

**To: Rin**

**From: Miku**

**I hope he's nice and try not to make Len-Len jealous okay? ;D Oh I gotta go see you tomorrow!**

**To: Miku**

**From: Rin**

**How would I make him jealous? You better answer me tomorrow Miku! **

I went to take a shower and got dressed in my nightgown. I slowly drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

**Done! So how was it terrible, bad, okay feel free to tell me! I'm sorry if it seems rushed towards the end. Anyway, I'm still not sure who Miku should go with so you decide Mikuo or Kaito. So far Mikuo has 1 and Kaito has 0. BTW I finally created a poll so you can now vote. And in the last chapter Len grabbed her skirt from the bottom. He did not grab her shirt ok.**

**Thank you** **Yugao702 and Angel Royal for reviewing! Thank you for those people who faved and are following this story. Btw Rinto will appear in the next chapter.**

**Please R&R! =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own VOCALOID!**

**I-I'm sorry for not updating in so long! I had a minor writers block and a hehe bad case of laziness =w=**

**Rin & Len: Thanks for abandoning us for so long! =(**

**Me: I didn't abandon you guys! I just wanted a break from writing I think…**

**Len: Thanks to you Rin beat me nonstop in Tekken 2!**

**Rin: I will admit that was a lot of fun!**

**Me: Anyway~ if you read this part put 'orange' at the top of your review! I'm just curious as to who reads this. On with the story!**

**Chapter three: The transfer student!**

**0-0-0-0**

**Rin's POV**

Ugh! I can't believe I overslept on a day like this! I rushed to the kitchen grabbed an orange and dashed to Len's house. I hurriedly knocked on his house and Mrs. Kagamine let me in.

"Rin, what a surprise usually you're up before Len."

"Wait does that mean Len's already u-"

"Hurry up slowpoke! If I'm late for school I'm blaming you" Len was smirking behind me. Well there's always a first for something.

"Umm r-right, bye Mrs. Kagamine!"

"Bye Rin, take good care of Len for me!"

I smiled and walked to school with Len and Miku. "Okay so how are we going to get Miki and Piko together?"

Right me, Len, Teto, and Miku have been trying to hook Miki and Piko up for a while now. They are both in the same clubs and it's obvious they like each other.

"Hmm, why don't we 'accidentally' have them bump into each other?" Len suggested.

"That won't work they would blush and awkwardly stand there" I frowned.

"We could make Miki jealous by catching Piko's interest using a cute girl!" Miku smiled.

"No way! We are not making Miki jealous" I yelled.

"Okay fine…"

"Maybe Teto has better ideas" I sighed.

"Are you saying our ideas were horrible?!" both Len and Miku yelled in unison.

"N-no… Okay maybe a little…"

"Rin-Rin's a meanie!" Miku pouted.

"At least mine made sense, unlike Miku's idea" Len defended.

Uh-oh this is going to get ugly really fast. Maybe I should speed walk the rest of the way to school…

"What was that Len?!"

"I said my idea made more sense than yours" Len repeated.

Oh now you did it Len! You know Miku's serious when she takes out a leek. Although I'm pretty sure I'm going to need to protect Len… Orange don't fail me now!

"That's it you're dead BANANA BOY!" Miku is officially serious.

"Bring it on leek girl!" Len yelled taking out a banana plushie. Where the heck did that come from? I checked the time and it was…Oh crap!

"Guys stop fighting we only have 2 minutes before school starts!"

"WHAT?!" Len and Miku yelled and started dragging me to school as fast as they could.

**0-0-0-0**

"Why are you three five minutes late?!" Mr. Kiyoteru scolded us.

"We were ambushed by three ninjas that tried to rob us! Luckily for Len and Rin I was there to stop them with the power of LEEKS! And that is why we are five minutes late to your class Mr. Kiyoteru" Miku explained/lied.

"Am I really supposed to believe that?!"

"S-Sorry Mr. Kiyoteru we promise not to be late again" I asked trying really hard not to laugh at the stupidest thing Miku has ever said.

I noticed that almost everyone in the class were snickering and laughing at Miku's excuse.

"Fine just make sure it doesn't happen again."

We all nodded and went to our seats.

"-Ahem- Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" Mr. Kiyoteru glared at all three of us.

"We have a new student today. Please come in."

A boy with short blond hair, azure blue eyes, and some handsome features came in. Wow, and I thought Len and I looked alike. This guy could almost be my twin just make him more feminine and slap a bow on his hair and voila you have a Rin look-alike.

I glanced towards Lens desk only to see him sleeping like a baby. Geez, I think he just broke the record for the fastest person to fall asleep.

"I'm Rinto Kagami nice to meet you!" He bowed slightly. He had a really deep voice and this sort of bad boy look I guess.

"Okay Rinto you can sit next to Rin. Rin please raise your hand" Mr. Kiyoteru stated.

"Hai (Yes)!" I raised my hand. Rinto slowly walked towards his desk.

"Hi my name's Rin I hope we can be friends" I smiled at him as he sat down. He stared for a little while before giving me a little smile.

"I'd like that" he replied before turning to the board.

**Len's POV**

By the time I woke up it was already lunch time. I stood up and walked towards Rin's desk.

"Hey Rin where are we go- R-Rinny who's this?" I asked as I noticed a strange guy sitting next to her. Weird I've never seen him before.

"Huh? Oh hey Len. This is Rinto he's a transfer student, of course you were asleep when the teacher introduced him" Rin explained. Well that explains why I've never seen him before.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Rinto asked.

"I-It's not like that" Me and Rin replied in unison.

"Good" he smirked. What does that mean? He better not try to steal Rin from me.

"Anyway, Rinto, this is my childhood friend, Len Kagamine" Rin introduced me.

"Hey" I offered a handshake.

"…Hey" he accepted my handshake. I felt a little weird… I don't have a good feeling about this guy. I think I just earned a rival for Rin's heart but hopefully I'm wrong. Oh please God don't let this guy be my rival.

"Hi Rin-Rin!" Miku and Miki suddenly appeared.

"Hey, Rinto these two are also good friends of mine, Miku Hatsune, and Miki Furukawa" Rin said with a giant smile. "Oh and everyone this is Rinto Kagami of course only Len wouldn't know that right" Rin sighed.

"Yup pretty much…" Miku and Miki agreed.

"Shut up…"

"Hey Len, where have you b- Whose that?" Mikuo questioned. Kaito was trailing behind him with ice cream in his arms. Seriously how much ice cream can that guy eat!

"He's Rinto Kagami a transfer student" I replied bluntly. These introductions were getting on my nerves.

"Oh, nice to meet you! Unfortunately we need Len for a little while" Mikuo smiled sheepishly and dragged me away.

This day is getting weirder and weirder.

"Len I don't like the new guy" Mikuo stated.

"Why he seems like a good guy!" Kaito yelled.

"Shut it Bakaito! And I agree with you Mikuo. He just might be my rival for Rin."

"We wish you the best of luck!" Mikuo and Kaito patted my back.

Just kill me now! This is going to end really badly isn't it? –Sigh- I'm not looking forward to it at all.

**0-0-0-0**

**Done for now hope you liked it and THANK YOU MY DEAR READERS AND REVIWERS for letting me make it this far. Oh and if you read this part put banana at the end of your review. Again just curious.**

**Anyway please R&R!**


End file.
